Needless devil (ENG)
by darkneedless
Summary: During the Fight against Archlight, Cruz fused with Blade and Eve, he obteined the almigthy, then he land in a world filled devil angel and fallen angels, how? he will manage to survive in that world after having most of his fragments sealed.
1. Prologe

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic, so i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclainer: i don't own Highschool DXD or Needless**

* * *

During the Fight against Archlight and Gido, Blade manage to open the gate to another world causing the entrance of one of the being's with a power equal to the second Crist.

In the fight the being know as angel manage to send to fly Archlight, Gido, blade and Eve, with an ultra vibration attack, the only one's who resisted the attack were the one's behind the Shield create by Cruz child, a crossdresed boy with green hair.

Ug...gggg what power.- said Cruz while he was trying to protect his friends.

Oy Blade What was the big idea?, letting that monster enter in our world.- say teruyama momiji, a man who look like a thug.

I didn't have any.- confese Adam Blade, a blue haired man, who look like a priest und a rock star.

WHAAAAAT THE HELLLL , YOU DIDN'T THINK WHAT TO DO AFTER LETTING IN THAT THING.- Screamed Disk a hundred year's old cyborg who look like a little girl.

At this rate Cruz-kun will not hold on.- Said worried a pink haired girl called Mio.

Uggg...ggghhh, i can still hold.-say Cruz who obviesly was tired.

Blade looked at the boy who was holding back the attack of the angel and come up with an idea.

Oy Yamada! come here!- say Blade calling the boy by the nickname what Eve put him.

Is Cruz dammit! Not even in these moment you're going to call me by my name.- say Cruz obviesly mad.

Whatever, i have an idea lest go to that corner.- say Blade point the place with his finger

Cruz looked at the place, it had a lot of rubble enough to cover then.

All right, i will try.-say cruz while moving slowly without dissipated his shield

When everyone get in the corner Blade estarted to explain his plan, which made all present open they eyes in surprised.

B...but with that plan Father and Eve-san will disappear. Say Cruz in worry.

Of course not! Dumbass! Where just going to becone one with you, you with the **Shield of aegis **is the only way to get to that thing.- Say Blade without a sigh of doubt.

Is the only way Yamada.- said Eve a girl with black hair.

Al...all right i do it.- said Cruz while hesitating.

All right let start, this will hurt like a bitch but try to hold.- say Blade while smirking.

Eh?- it was the only thing cruz before the pain attacked.

Gyaaaaaaahhhhh!- that and other's scream come from the pain what Cruz was feeling for the fusion.

After ten minutes of suffering and distresing the process it was complete.

Before his comrades eyes a new cruz was born, his hair was sky blue, his eyes were red the pupil's were a little sharp resemble a cat's one's, his muscle mass increased yet he was still slim(he could be still be mistake by a girl if crossdresed).

Good i can do it.- said cruz while generating new clothes using the **Doppelganger, **the new clothes look like a mixture between Blade priest outfit and Cruz resistence clothes, and choker it had write:080.A.E.C(Adam,Eve,Cruz)

Yosh here i come, **Dean drive:Black bird**.- Say cruz while running to 620kmh while have the **Shield of aegis** activated.

When he get close enough to the angel he used one of the greatest power of the adam series, he started to devour the angel to gain his power's.

Sh...shit.- said Archlight while seeing who cruz devoured the angel.

We must not let him obtain the almigthy.- say Gido after seeing Cruz in his new apereance.

The both went to stop Cruz just to be turn into pieces by his new power.

Ugggghhhh, who?- say Archlight while regenerating his wounds.

I obtained power beyond humans or needless.- say Cruz while his body it was covered by a golden light.

Then in his hands hestarted to revive his fallen comrades.

The first one it was seto a blond haired girl, then solva a blue haired girl and at last his sister aruka a greem haired woman.

I will not let it end like this.- said Gido while attacking just to be desintegrate by his powers.

Ugggghhh...ka...su...mi.- were his last words before disapear.

Da..dammit all.- said Archlight while running to the gate.

Don't even think about it, **Dean drive:Rocket sled**.- then Cruz started to run after Archlight.

Cruz-kun!- Disk said after both Cruz and archlight entered the gate.

Then the gate closed.

* * *

after he and Archlight entered the gate they have his eyes wide open by sigh before then countless groups of the creature which cruz absorbed were preparing for attack then.

Shi- was the only thing Cruz could say before be sent to fly by the explosion generated by the attacks of all the angels.

While Cruz it was losing conscience he manage to see the dimensional scar which he was heading.

* * *

**All right the prologe complete, i really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I will upload this fic in english and spanish, so i don't know how often i make more chapters.**

**The next's chapters will have explanation about Cruz fragments, teories and personal opinion of then.**

**If you like it please review, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: new world, new friends

**All eight here is a chapter,enjoy(unless i make a crap)**

**Disclainer: i don't own Highschool DXD or Needless.**

* * *

After being sent to fly by the explosion create by the attacks of the angels Cruz awaken in a forest.

Barely being able to stand,he start cheking his sorroundings.

U...ugh what? A forest? But thats impossible unless im no longer in black spot.

While he was walking start to feel more weak.

Ugh...whats happening?-Cruz look as the light of the almigthy started to dissapear.

Better use it before it dissapear.-Cruz use the almigthy to wish for information.

Tokyo?but that's impossible tokyo shouldn't have forest like this after the gate was open the 99% vegetation around tokyo was killed.

Need more infomation.-he activate more power.

I wish all information except religion and supernatural(i don't need those).

I see history is diferent in this world the the portal didn't cause a disaster(so needless don't exist).

Ah.- Cruz feel the almigthy dissapear from his body.

Dammit now what?

I guess i should go to the city.

I...is cold, better heat up little.-he put his hand on the front and say.

**Little boy**.-but the flames dind't appear.

...! could be?

**Kandata string! Magnetic world! Jail gravitation! Agnishwattas!**-no a single one appear!

Let see **Shield of aegis!**-for his relief it activate.

Good! Now **Doppelganger!**-Cruz manage to transform his right arm in a drill.

Extrange? Why i cannot use others fragments? Is almost like i went through a rejection reaction.

Achoooo...! better head straight to the city.

* * *

After half hour walking Cruz finally get into the city.

Wuaaaah! It looks better than the city in my world.-said Cruz while watching the sorroundings.

Hey there kid.-said a police officer.

Yes is there a problem officer(calm,calm, act calm).

Were are your parents? This aren't the hours for a kid like you be alone in the street.

(Dammit! Why i have to meet a good cop) don't worry officer i'm heading home.

Well is dangerous going alone enter the car i get you home.

(Dammit!).

* * *

After explain to the officer what he didn't have a home, the officer ask his age he say 13, the officer leave hin in the station then after finding the wasn't an ilegal imigrant they sent him to the registre to become a citizen.

All right now, an academic test.-say a officer.

Cruz nod's thank's to the almigthy he manage to obtain academic information to.

100 point's perfect score, amazing with this you can enter in any school you want.

2 year's passed after that, and Cruz was heading to the kuoh academy. In those year's Cruz recovered some of his fragment's. Also for his relief he found in this world **Super gel dero drom drink**.

All right Cruz calm down you're only lost missing the entrance cermony that's all!-Cruz said to himself.

Uh? is something wrong?.-said a voice behind Cruz.

When he turn back, he saw a boy with brown hair and a red shirt.

I'm lost and missing the welcoming ceremony.- Cruz said shamed.

Ummmm, head straight then turn lefth go out of the building then turn right and there you're are.- explained the red shirt boy.

Thank you, you are?

My name is Hyoudou Issei, second year, you?

Cruz Child, i just enter as first year student.

Better get moving thank's again Hyoudou-senpai.

When Cruz was gone Issei finally understood what he has done.

HOLY SHIT! I HELPED A BISHOUNEN!.- Issei screamed to the top of his lungs.

What was that?-Cruz asked himself in curiosity.

After the ceremony.

He went to his classroom.

He sit next to a white haired girl.

Hello i'm Cruz Child is a pleasure.- Cruz extended his hand for a handshake.

The girl looked at him and say.

Toujou Koneko-said the girl.

(that's all).- thought Cruz while sitting.

The class was normal, sound the bell starting the launch hour.

Cruz went out of the building to find a good eating place, when he hear screams.

Come back here! Pervert! Enemy of all women!- those and more could be hear.

Cruz watched as a boy was being pursuit by some girls with shinai's

Matsuda! Motohama! When i escape i swear to god yours heads will be mine.- screamed the boy.

Wait ins't that.- Cruz remenbered the boy.

Better help him.- Cruz started to make a plan.

ha...ha...ha...ha i ca..n't g..o on.- said the extremely tired boy.

Ah?- it was the only thing he could be say before someone pull him in the janitor's room.

who are you.

Shiiiiiii keep it down.- said Cruz.

We lose him! That pervert is only good running.- said the girls while they're goin away.

I'm save.- said the boy relieve.

Thank's uhhh? You're.-Issei recognize the one who save him.

Hello senpai, thanks for this morning.- said Cruz.

Ah right you're are...what was you're name again.- Issei said ashamed.

Cruz Child, my name is Cruz and my last name is Child.

Then should't be Child Cruz.- asked Issei.

Cruz only sight at that.

Why they were pursuiting you senpai.

We were peekin the dresser's when they find us i dind't manage to see something.- said Issei without hesistation.

...- Cruz only stare him.

Why are looking me with those eyes?

No reason.

Well you save so let me buy you some juice.- said Issei smiling.

Okay.- said Cruz while walking to the juice machines.

* * *

Went they buy the juice they started to found Issei was a pervert yet a henest and fun person. Issei found Cruz a little extrange yet he was't like others bishounen like Kiba Yuuto always smiling acting pleasant, he thought good of cruz, Issei found Cruz extrange because he was drinking that super gel dero drom drink, that thing was nasty.

Jajajaajajaaja so they leave you without telling when they found you peeking.- Cruz barely could breath because his laughther.

It was horrible, i don't want to think what could happen to me if you did't save me.

The bell rineg.

Better go to the classrom.-said Issei.

Until next time Cruz.

Yeah, until next time senpai.

After that day Cruz spend time with Issei and his friends, even the comment's of Cruz being the enemy of every unpopular men. The girls were saying what Issei was getting sullied the little prince, the girls were calling him by that nickname beacause his small built compared to others boy's of his age. Every day was normal until.

Please go out with me.- a beautiful black haired girl confessed to Issei.

Next day Issei went show to his friends his new girlfriend.

What!?- Matsuda said.

No way!- motohama said

Congratulations! Senpai.-Cruz said.

Yeah tomorow were going to a date, i'm so happy.- Issei said full of energy.

hmmmmmm(that uniform isn't from this school).- that make Cruz being suspicious about that girl, he could't say it because Issei was very happy and he din't want to ruin it.

The day of school was until Issei talk to Cruz.

Hey Cruz could you watch the date.-Issei asked Cruz to ask some advice during the date he din't ask the others because they will try to ruin the date because jeolousy.

All right senpai, leave it to me.-Cruz said while thinking this was the perfect chance.

* * *

The day of the date.

Yosh when Amano-san come i'm going to use the **Scan** fragment to found something, and i will use the **Doppelganger **to change my aparience.-said Cruz while hiding.

When Amano Yuma come Cruz started to scan her.

I knew it there something wrong with her.- Cruz said while the scan didn't found something weird all contrary the scan found nothing, normal human should't take this long to scan.

The date was normal until they get to a park.

Hmmmmmm, i think iwas thinking this to much, even if she isn't a normal human maybe she's not bad.

Cruz dispel his disguise and was preparing to go home, then the atmosfere change.

From the girl back apeared some black feathered wings, se bocome adult and she was wearing a black leather suit.

Die please.- the girl said while throwing a spear made of light.

Clank.- the spear never touch Issei.

...! you are.- said the girl surprized.

I won't let you hurt my friend.-Cruz said determinate.

Cruz.- Issei said still not getting what was happening.

Jajajaja and what could you do about it.- said the girl moking.

This **Tempest tread!**-Cruz said while throwing a ton strings who shinned in purple.

...!- that attack catch her with the guard down.

Uggggghhhh.- the girl tried to move but the strings have her wraped.

The only one who can cut those strings is god.-Cruz said.

What!?- the tried to get free and failed.

Let's end this.- Cruz put his hands together forming a drill.

**Deadly maelstorm!**- said Cruz while he strike the girl.

Gaaaahhh! -screamed extremely wounded girl.

**Judgement:Death sentence!**- Cruz said while making a cross with his left hand.

Cruz!- Issei finally reacted.

Did you k...ill her.- Issei asked a little afraide of the answer.

Nope she is just wounded, a lot.

What relief.- Issei said breathing more calmed.

You're a weird guy senpai you're relieved what someone who was trying to kill you is alive.

Well that's...- Issei din't know how to answer that.

What was that Cruz?- Issei said trying to change the subject.

Is called fragments some powers i posses.- Cruz explained

Well, let's get out here, then you can explain better.

Cruz nods.

* * *

**Fragment section: this section is for explain needless fragments. I wiil put explainations, theories and some opinion.**

**Doppelganger**:fragment with the ability of alter the molecules allowing to transform his body even in inorganic objects.

Weakness: Doppelganger consumes a lot of calories making those who poses little body mass unable to maintain for long periods of time.

Skill:

Regeneration:allow the user to control the molecules to accelerate the natural healing process, even allowing to heal the most lethal wounds or reattach body parts of the user or other people.

Adam(Eve) cannon: transform a limb into a drill to strike.

Deadly maelstorm: stronger version of Adam cannon this one needs two limbs to be used.

**Kandata string**: Fragment with the ability of crate strings more resistent than steel , catch phrase of Kandata string is what only god can cut the strings because they resistence and inmunity to flames, devils of the type rook like koneko will take at least 10 seconds to break free only with phisical strenght(also depend of many strings wrape the opponent).

Weakness: the Kandata string becone becone frail at extremely low temperature.

Skills:

Tempest thread: throw a great mount of strings the pressure generate while they are shoot

not only wrape the opponent but also hurt him.

**Scan**: Fragment with the ability of scan items, people and powers.

Is not a combat fragment.

Weakness: without computer is dificult to obtain information about the target.

* * *

**I don't know Cruz true age.**

**Well i hope you guys enjoy it please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Airhead Fortis: thanks for the advice.**

**Wqs: I plan to give a harem to Cruz and Issei but don't know which girls put.**

**Disclainer: I don't own Highschool DXD or Needless.**

* * *

After the fight Issei invite Cruz to his house to talk about the incident.

"So you dont know the reason why Yuma-chan attacked me" issei asked.

"No, the only thing i knew about her it was, she wasn't your average human" Cruz answerded

"If you knew something about her why you din't tell me" asked Issei a little annoyed.

"How could explain you i have a power what allow me to scan people or your girlfriend is not human" that was Cruz answer.

"Ahh, you're right" issei said with a sigh.

"Hey! What were those powers you used" Issei asked a little excited.

"Well they are called fragment. Cruz said "_Better not tell him those powers come from creatures capable of destroy human race in only one day"_ Cruz thought

"_After all in the world there things are better left unknow" _Cruz thought.

"I see, so what else can you do?" issei asked

"Well" Cruz started to explain his fragments.

After a short explanation.

"So can you transform in Rias Gremory one of the great onne-samas of the academy" asked Issei.

"Why?" Cruz asked.

"Please!" Issei begged kneeling

"ahhh, all right, all right" Cruz said sighing while was transforming.

"So?" Cruz said in Rias voice.

"incredible!" Issei said amazed.

"ehhh, Issei-senpai i don't like those eyes" Cruz said while taking some steps back.

"Ha. I'm sorry is just i never thought i will be this close to Rias-senpai" Issei said a little ashamed.

"Well then, i better get back home" Cruz said

"Issei time to dinner hurry up before it get's cold" Issei's mom said while entering the room.

"Oh my a guest, Issei if you're going to bring a friend tell me before" Issei's mom said.

"hello there will you like to join us in a dinner' Said Issei's mom smiling.

"Sure" Cruz answered

* * *

After dinner

"Is getting late, you better go back home you don't want to give your parents a heart attack" Siad Issei's dad joking.

"...Right" Cruz answered.

Issei though Cruz tone was extrange.

* * *

In the house entrance.

"forgive them they can be a little bothersome" Issei said.

Cruz shake his head"No is not like that, i'm just a little jealous my only family is my sister and right now i'm unable to see her" Cruz answered.

"What about your parents" Issei asked.

Cruz only shake his head.

" I see" Issei said in low voice

"Don't worry, see you tomorrow.

Issei nods.

Neither of then notice they were being whatched.

* * *

Mean while in dark room.

In that room where a Crimson hair girl a black hair girl a white hair girl and a blond boy

"So he manage to survive the encounter with a fallen angel" Said Rias Gremory.

"it should be imposible for a normal human" Said Himemija Akeno.

"How about the other boy , i think his name was Cruz Child" Asked Kiba Yuuto.

"Don't know, i feel something extrange in him but i cannot understand it. How about you Koneko? You're in the same class. Rias said.

"Nothing, but his smelll is extrange" Koneko said.

"Extrange? How?" they all asked

"His smell is so human yet is not" koneko answered.

"What do you mean koneko" Rias asked.

Koneko only stay quiet.

"so you don't know" Rias said

"Buchou do you think we should talk to him to have our doudts solve" Kiba said.

"No, for now let's just keep an eye on him" Rias answered.

* * *

The next day.

Cruz was nervous, after he get in his seat Koneko has been watching him.

"_What i have done to her? Why is she looking me like that" _Cruz though desperate.

During all day Koneko watched every single movement of Cruz.

Cruz crouch to grab an eraser, Koneko also crouch just to watch Cruz.

During physic'ed the whole class have to run and Koneko was running 3 steps behind Cruz.

Wen going out of the restroom she was watching him behind the extinguisher.

During Cruz was running and screaming like a mad, while Koneko was running behind him.

"Don't you think is a cute escene" one girl said.

"so Koneko-chan finally have catch that sickness" other girl said.

"I just hope she manage to separete Cruz-kun from the Perverted trio" another girl said.

"Go,Go Koneko-chan grab him we support you!" the three said

After hearing that Koneko unconsciously was going faster.

Meanwhile Rias, Akeno and Kiba.

" I told her to keep an eye on him, not to do this" Rias said.

"Ara,ara But you must admit is a cute scene" Akeno said.

"Oh, Koneko catch with Child-kun" Kiba said

Meanwhile Cruz and Koneko were.

When Koneko catch with Cruz, she knock down Cruz and sit on top of him.

"ah...ah..ah, i got you" Koneko panting said.

"ah...ah..ah, what do you want?" Cruz asked panting.

After some seconds Koneko finally understood what she has done.

Koneko then rise and went to hide behind a tree, there she started to watch Cruz again.

"_She think i just going to act like nothing happened" Cruz though._

Cruz started to get close to koneko. She hide in onother place everytime he gets close.

On Cruz head poped a vein and then.

"Guahhhhhhh" he started to run behind koneko.

While koneko was running she was looking behind of her with a mirror to keep an eye on Cruz while she was running.

* * *

After school.

"Geez that Cruz i wanted to tell him what no one seens to remenber Yuma-chan" Issei said to himself.

"But he was busy escaping of Koneko, then he is the one after her" Issei then something come to his mind

"dont tell me they!"

* * *

Issei imaginary world.

"Catch me if you can" imaginary Cruz said.

"here i come" Imaginary Koneko responds.

Imaginary Koneko knock down imaginary Cruz and kiss him in the mouth.

"now is your turn" Imaginary Koneko said while running.

"you won't scape" imaginary Cruz said.

When imaginary Cruz catched imaginary Koneko, she started to undress.

"Please be sweet with me" Imaginary Koneko said with a blush.

* * *

In reality.

"Dammit i'm so jealous" Issei said desperate.

"Huh?" Issei come to the same park where he went to a date.

Then Issei looked a paper he has grabbed.

"**We grant your wish**". The paper had writhe.

"I only have one wish" Issei though. "Why Yuma-chan" Issei said with a tear on his eye.

"Is because your power is treat to us" said a voice behind Issei.

"Who are you!?" Issei asked.

"I don't need to anwer" Said a dark blue hair woman while maikng a spear of light.

"That's like Yu-guahhh" Issei was cut of when the spear pierce his stomach.

"Mission accomplished" the woman said while was walking away.

"_What the hell i'm going to die, Cruz just save me yesterday, shit! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"_

then from the paper a red light appearded revealing a red haired woman.

" it seen's your about to die, dont worry i won't let you die" Rias said.

"_Who?..." _those were Issei las thoughs before losing consciousness.

* * *

The next morning

"Uggghhh. I feel terrible" Issei said but then notice something on bed.

"What's this" Issei move the sheat.

What he found was a completely nake Rias Gremory.

"What!" Issei said surprised.

"ahhhhh. Is already morning" Rias said.

"Wh...why is Rias-senpai on my bed!?" Issei said nervous.

"This must be a dream it definetly is a dream" Issei said even more nervous.

"No, is real every single thing" Rias answered.

"I'm Rias Gremory a demon and from henceforth your master. Is a pleasure Hyoudou issei"

* * *

the morning was big surprize for everyone.

"What!","why someone like him!?" Those and some more were the commets flowing in the campus. The reason were two persons one was Rias Gremory and the other Hyoudou Issei they come to the school together.

"After school i'm going to send someone to guide you" Rias said.

"Whait Ria-" Issei was cut off by a punch of Matsuda.

"Issei bastard isn't suppose you were a menber of the unpopular men circle" Matsuda said with tears in his eyes.

"Calm down matsuda, let him explain" Motohama said.

"Oh come on is not like we have right to know Issei-senpai personal life" Cruz said trying to help Issei.

"shut the hell up Cruz!, from the beginning you weren't a member of the circle!" shouted Matsuda and Motohama at the same time.

"Matsuda, Motohama, you guys have seeing bare breasts once" Issei said.

The response of Motohama and Matsuda was a "no". but remenbered all the moments of his life in Black spot.

"sometimes" was Cruz response, which cause the eyes of everyone stare to him.

"What?" Cruz asked innocently.

"Cruz you..." Issei started.

"Lucky bastard!" Matsuda and Motohama ended phrase.

"Huh?" was cruz response.

The perverted trio spend all the time pestering until the bell ringed.

* * *

After class.

"In the end no one come" Issei said.

"Kyaaaah!, Kiba-kun" a girl said.

Kiba get close to Issei.

"Hello" Kiba said.

"What the hell do you want?" Issei said annoyed.

"I come in Gremory-senpai behalf would you follow me" Kiba said.

"it can't be Hyoudou the pervert and Kiba-kun walking together" said one girl.

"He's going to corrupt you Kiba-kun" said other girl.

"I'm not going to accept Hyoudou and Kiba-kun as couple" Said another girl

Wen they get out of the classroom they walked to the school's old building.

* * *

**Fragment section:**

**Shield of aegis:** Fragment with the ability of create an anti-matter shield in the direction of the user's hands. This fragment can be used for attack but the damage it generate is minimun making it almost useless for attack. Is suppose to be one of the hardest frgment to memorize even using the Byakugou.

Weakness: it needs a lot of concentration from the user, because of that is easy to catch the user with the guard down.

* * *

**All right i hope you guys enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 3: More fights, misundertanding

**Another chapter, enjoy.**

**Reviews:**

**Deathryuger: i doubt i could found a beta for this history, yet thanks for the review.**

**Disclainer: i don't own Highschool DXD or Needless.**

* * *

Iseei found hinself in the old school building, were the Occult investigation club was found.

"_This club is the best!" _Issei thought after seeing the club was formed by Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno two of the greath onne-sama and Toujou Koneko the academy mascot.

Those facts were enough to making him forget the presence of Kiba Yuuto.

"Well, now everyone is reunite lets give a welcome to our newest menber, Hyoudou Issei" Rias said.

"First things first, this club is a cover" Rias said

"What do you mean?" asked Issei

"I'm going to said straight were Devils" Rias answered." the person who attack you the other night it was an fallen angel.

"let's give you a brief explanation of the history between the three sides" Rias said.

After the explanation.

"So? Any question?" Rias asked.

"I understand nothing" Issei said.

"Amano Yuuma, she is a fallen angel"Rias said."She had orders to kill you if she found something dangerous inside of you, well she failed and another angel went to finish the job".

"Something dangerous?" Issei asked.

"Sacred Gear, an anormal power which some people are born" Akeno answered.

"Ah, like Cruz Fragments, are those some Sacred Gear?" Issei asked but everyone in the room give him confused stares.

"Fragments? What do you mean Issei" Rias asked.

"Well, when Yuuma-chan was going to kill me, Cruz save me using some strange powers called Fragments" Issei said.

"Issei could you explain then to us" Rias said.

"Well, when he explained the Fragments i barely understood something" Issei said while scratching his head.

"I see. Well Issei there something i haventh explained, you were revive as a menber of my peerage as a servant"Rias said while everyone in the room showed their wings.

"Eh!" it was the only thing Issei could said after seeing everyone's wings including his._"I'm no longer human?" Issei though._

"Well, try to call your Sacred Gear" Rias said."Rise your hand and imagine the strongest thing you can".

"Right. _Concentrate,concentrate"_ but Issei couldn't concentrate because Rias was sit on the desk and Issei could see her underwear.

"I can't do it" Issei said defeated _"how i'm suppose to concetrate if i'm busy looking at Rias-senpai underwear" Issei thought._

* * *

In other place.

"Well i just buy the dinner, better go home" Cruz said while getting out of the store.

When he was walking he found the street lonely.

"There you are" Said a man with a long coat.

"who are you?" Cruz said.

"Pardon me, my name is Donhaseek, i was send to get rid of you" It was the man response while showing his black feathered wings.

"It was because i defeated your friend" Cruz asked.

"Yeah but don't think you're going to defeat me like Reynalle. While i take care of you Kalawarner is going to take care of the other" Donhaseek said.

"the other? ...don't tell me your going to attack Issei-Senpai" Cruz asked.

"Well, he was our objetive in the first place" Donhaseek said."Let's end this chat, even with yours Multiple Sacred Gears don't think you're going to defeat me".

"Sacred Gears? What's that" Cruz asked.

"You don't know? Well it doesn't matter because you're going to die" Donhaseek said while making a light spear.

"we see about that _**¡Tempest tread!".**_ A lot of strings were shooted but the fallen angel evade all the strings flying upward, Donhaseek throw the light spear to Cruz but bloked it with his antimatter shield.

"I see, so distance attack are useless" Donhaseek create a sword of light and close the distance between him and Cruz.

"Close distance you're on _**¡Doppelganger!".**_ Cruz right arm transform into a drill and clash with the sword.

The both continue their struggling, Donhaseek do a horizontal cut, Cruz evade it crouching and try attack Donhaseek in the face but he evade it by taking some steps back and do an horizontal cut, Cruz bloked with the Drill and push Donhaseek back.

_"this guy is good, i suppose the other told him don't understimate me, i bet she even told him about my powers"Cruz thought._

"Don't get distracted" Donhaseek said. Because Cruz was mused in his thoughts was cathed with the guard down and he recibe a horizontal cut in the chest that attack would defenitely kill a normal person.

"Dammit,_**¡Regeneration!"**_ Cruz started to heal his wounds and then his body feel extrange sensations."That is" Cruz started to smirk.

"whats so funny, you're in a pi-... You can heal your wound!" Donhaseek said surprise.

"Yeah i can heal my wounds, and what i found funny, i only have one word for you _**¡Memorizided!**_" Cruz Said meanwhile Donhaseek give him a confuse stare.

"Here i come _**¡Holy light Fragment!"**_ Cruz said while making a spear of light._**"¡Light Spear!"**_ throwing the spear.

"How!? Is not possible!" Donhaseek said in surprise while evading the spears.

"You fall for it" Cruz said while smiking, in his lefth hand some strings could be see.

"What!" Donhaseek found himself wraped in the strings."when do you-" Donhaseek found the strings attached to Cruz spears in diferents places._"this brat he didn't use the spears for attack but to make this to trap me"._

"let's end this" Cruz said while putting his hands together making a bigger drill with a reel. "Prepare yourself this is my original combination attack_** ¡Fisher Spider!"**_ Cruz shouted while activating the drill that cause the strings around Donhaseek becone more tight and make Cruz get closer an amazing speed.

"Guaaaahhhhh" Donhaseek screamed while being pierce in the stomach by Cruz drill.

**"Judgement: Death Sentence"** Cruz said while making a cross with his left hand.

"What i'm doing, i got no time to lose Issei-senpai could be in danger" Cruz started to run but he turn back to see Donhaseek and thought._"if i leave him be he will die and police will be after me"._

"No other choice"Cruz said ._**"Doppelganger".**_

* * *

In other place.

"ahhhh i spend all the time watching anime and i didn't get the contract" Issei said while sighing.

The atmosfere change.

"This is like that time" Issei said.

"to think i would kill you two times" Said a blue haired woman.

"You're the woman of that time!" Issei reconised the woman.

"This time you will not rise again" the woman said while preparing a light spear.

_"Not again, i going to be killed, please someone give me power"Those were the thoughs in Issei's mind. _"Give me power" Issei said while rising his left hand, his left hand started to shine in green light, then a red gauntlet apeared. Then he attacked the woman destroying her clothes leaving her completely naked.

"That's a Sacred Gear, before kill you i must inform that person" said the woman before leaving the area.

"i'm saved, she's gone" rinnng*riiiiinnnng*. Issei phone was ringing."Who is it" Issei asked.

"Issei-senpai, finally could contact you, were are you, some of the companion of the black wing girl are after you" Cruz said on the phone.

"Don't worry about it, i manage to make her run" Issei said proudly.

"Eh? Who?" Cruz asked.

"Well...it doesn't matter, i'm going back to the academy, i got something to do there" issei said ending the call.

* * *

With Cruz.

"Suspicious. The academy" Cruz said then he started to run to the academy.

The academy.

* * *

Cruz was wandering the halls of the academy looking for Issei.

"Oh, god" (Grumble)(Grumble) it was Cruz stomach.

"I didn't eat after the fight" Cruz then started to look for a juice machine with Dero Doro Drink. "Found it" Cruz put the money in the machine and started to drink the juice.

"¿Who's there?" Said a voice behind of Cruz.

Cruz turn back and saw a blonde boy with a sword in figthing stance

_"This guy is Kiba Yuuto"_ Cruz knew at this hours in the academy shouldn't have any students so he use the **Scan** Fragment in boy. When notice his fragment was taking to long Cruz understood, that boy wasn't a normal human.

_**"¡Light Sword!"**_ Cruz create a sword of light and take a stance.

"Holy light! Buchou was right we had to keep an eye on you" Kiba started to run and attacked Cruz.

* * *

**Fragment seccion:**

**Holy Light Fragment:** Fragment with the ability to create holy light like the angels. Is capable of generating solid objects like spears and swords but this ones disapear after some time. It can be combine with other fragments give then holy power.

Skills:

Light Spear: Solid light with the shape of a spear, is a throwing weapon is not very useful at short distance.

Light Sword: Solid light with the shape of a sword, is close range attack.

Natural trait: Increased resistance to holy energy.

**Fragment Zero:** Fragment with the ability to learn enemies powers, cause the body of the user to evolve to be capable use the powers and traits of the enemy.

Ways to memorize.

1):Being hit by the enemy attack.

2):Seeing the power.

3):Use the Byakugou.

4):Eat the enemy body parts.

* * *

**Skills seccion:** This seccion is going to show the details about combination attacks or new attacks of Fragment mentioned before in the Fragment seccion.

**Fisher Spider:** Capture the enemy in a net then use the drill with a reel to make the strings more tight and making the user get more close to the target.

Framents used: Doppelganger, Kandata String.

* * *

**That was the chapter sorry for the wait.**


End file.
